


New Do

by OneFlower



Category: Stay Cool (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since Big Girl is played by Sean Astin, I created an Elijah for him!</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Do

**Author's Note:**

> Since Big Girl is played by Sean Astin, I created an Elijah for him!

The young man who walked in the door of the salon was not at all the sort of guy that Big Girl usually went for. Big Girl generally liked them, well, _big_. Big as in tall and broad shouldered, preferably with well-defined abs, narrow waist and chiseled chin. Sort of like Wino, before Wino fended off his amorous advances and became his best friend instead.

This guy wasn’t tall—he didn’t even look to match Big Girl’s own unimpressive height. He was slender as a reed and moved with the grace of a cat. In fact, his longish dark auburn hair bore a close resemblance to the soft-tousled fur of a kitten, and his air of adorability made Big Girl want to cuddle and pet him until he purred. To add to the illusion, he had a pretty, almost elfin face and very large, very blue eyes. He reminded Big Girl of a kitten he’d seen at an animal shelter once, a tiny abandoned creature with dark fur and just such endearing blue eyes. He’d barely been able to resist taking it home to spoil. But maybe this one...

Big Girl sucked in his breath and his slightly too ample gut. He really should be spending more time at the gym, he chastised himself; it was after all a good place to find those broad-shouldered, well-muscled men. But the pastries and chocolates at the bakery had been calling to him with an irresistible siren song of late, and he had surrendered with barely a skirmish. This young man apparently waged no such wars with fattening foods. He was casually dressed in a too-small tee shirt that accentuated his flat belly while advertising some obscure band, and a pair of fashionably distressed and delightfully too-tight jeans that advertised his assets. Big Girl started to hear a different sort of choir humming to him enticingly.

“Hi!” Big Girl said, using his friendlier than friendly voice as he hurried to the front of the salon before Miguel caught sight of their new customer and horned in. “How can I help you?” _I’ll do anything_ , he added silently. _Top or bottom, easy or hard, plain vanilla or extra-kinky._

“I need a change, something different.” Kitten-boy spoke with a sweet tenor voice as he waved his hand vaguely at his head.

 _So do I, honey_ , Big Girl thought as he led the young man back to his chair and swept his drape over him. He ran his hands experimentally through the soft locks, grateful it was part of his job.

“Do you have anything particular in mind?”

The young man frowned at himself in the mirror before his reflected eyes met Big Girl’s, and held them for a long moment.

“I leave myself entirely in your hands,” he finally said.

Big Girl couldn’t stop a huge grin from spreading across his face. “Honey, that’s just where I want you. But first, let’s take care of your hair!”


End file.
